New found love
by FadedZane
Summary: Cole x Nya
1. Information

Information

Jay breaks up with Nya and Nya is upset and depressed. Then Cole started to help Nya through her depression.


	2. The break up

So basically this story ties in with SadZane story okay but not 100℅

* * *

3 weeks earlier

"Nya?" Jay said unsure if he should go through with his plan.

"Yes Jay?" Nya said in responded walking up to her boyfriend

Jay took a deep breathe and said,"I think we should break up."

* * *

Jay regretted those words scene then.

* * *

When Jay and Nya started dating

"You break my sisters heart,and I break you" Kai said with fire in his eyes.

And he did break Nya's heart.

* * *

"Haha Kai! Can't we talk this out?!" Jay said ducking from a fire ball that Kai threw at his head,"Kai! Stop!" Nya said tugging Kai's arm,"Fine!"Kai said with a scowl on his face,"Thanks Nya I thought he was gonna burn my head off." Jay said jokingly, "Yeah,what ever." Nya said walking away hold back her tears and heading towards her room.

* * *

Cole's POV

"I wish Zane was here." Cole said frowning,"Uhh,do you not remember what happened when we tried to help him!?Oh! Right! He told us to get the fuck out his room, before leaving out the window!" Jay rambled on,"Shut up motor mouth!" Cole snapped


	3. Author's note

Hello guys their will be no updates on stories on Wednesdays but on Wednesdays I pretype chapters.


	4. Something holding them back

Okay if you want to pitch ideas to me for next chapter,tell me please. Also the ship name for Cole and Nya is conga xD I didn't know this until today also Nya is the water ninja in this fanfiction xd

* * *

Jay's POV

"Okay! Fine! I'll stop..." Jay said when Cole snapped at him,"Your lucky that Kai is holding back,or else he would of burned you by now." Cole said walking away from Jay.

 _Where is Zane when you need him!?_

* * *

Cole's POV

Cole walled away from Jay, he was worried about Nya,who seems to be avoiding everyone but her brother. _Jay is gonna regret breaking up with Nya! I wish Zane was here._

Cole leaned against the wall and watched Kai enter Nya's room. _I've been holding back my feelings for Nya for too long...but I can't find the right words to tell her... What do I do?!_ Cole was deep in his own thoughts before he decided to leave.

* * *

Nya's POV

"I'm gonna murder him Nya! I'm gonna!" Kai said angrily, "Kai,you low nothing good will come out of it." Nya said whipping tears out of her eyes," I know.." Kai said crossing his arms,"Can you just leave me alone?"Nya asked her brother trying to act as if nothing was wrong,but Kai knew Nya wasn't happy,"No. Remember what I told you about what we saw with Zane." Kai frowned at the memory,"I don't want that to happen to you..." He trailed off. Nya smiled,"It won't happen to me." She said punching her brother's arm,"Haha,alright tiger,but if I find out,I'll take all your weapons out of!your room."Kai said part joking and part being serious,"Can you leave me now?" Nya asked her brother,"Promise me you won't hurt yourself. "Kai said looking at his sister," I promise." Nya nodded and Kai left.

When Kai left Nya's room,he found Cole walking past.

* * *

Cole POV

Cole faced Kai before continued to walk towards his room.

 _Damn it Cole! Just go talk to Nya already!_

Cole opened the door to his room and went in closing the door _._

 _Why do I keep holding back._ Cole asked himself. Cole paced around his room,trying to calm down but to no avail. He eventually punched a hole in the wall out of frustration. _All righ! Enough stalling! I have to tell her how I feel!._

* * *

There's nothing holding me back ~ Lol Cole just go for it 3


	5. Taking it slow

Cole walked up to Nya's door and knocked it,Kai was on the phone and it gave him a bit of time to talk to Nya.

"Come in." Nya said after a moment. Cole opened the door and straight away he could tell Nya had been crying.

"You've been crying ,haven't you? And don't deny it." Cole said going over to Nya's side,"So? I can cry if I want to!"Nya said moving away from Cole,"You need to talk to someone,not bottle up your feelings like Zane did..." Cole trailed off when Nya started to cry into his shoulder. Cole hesitantly put his arm around Nya. After awhile of Nya crying,she finally stopped. Cole hadn't realized that it was now night time, he was about to leave when Nya asked,"Can you stay?"Cole was surprised put nodded his head,"I'll only stay till you fall a sleep." He added.

* * *

Next day and Nya's POV

When Nya woke in the morning,she saw that Cole had stayed true to his words and he was gone,

 _I wish he would of stayed with me through the night._ Nya thought to herself before getting ready for the day. When she looked at her dresser,she saw a picture of her and Jay. She grabbed it and threw it in the picture away. _Our relationship is over so why should I keep the picture?_ On her way out them room,she ran into Cole and fell backwards,"You okay?" Cole asked helping Nya stand, "Uh...yeah I'm fine."

"We better hurry,training is starting soon." Cole said once Nya was on her feet. their was only silence as they walked to the top deck of the bounty, they were surprised to find Zane waiting for training to start,"Welcome back Zane."Cole said patting Zane on the back. After an hour or two,training was over. During training Cole and Nya's relationship has grown slowly.

* * *

Cole's POV

Cole went straight to his room to avoid Zane,Kai,and Jay. Grabbing a barbell and started lifting, when a knock at the door made him drops the barbell on his foot,"Shit!" He swore out loud,Nya opened the door,"You okay?"Cole chuckled and said,"Does it look like I'm okay?"Nya moved over to help him but Cole said,"I got it." Cole mover the barbell off his foot. When Cole looked up at Nya,he made eyes contact that was instantly broken,Um, I should go."In Nya said awkwardly, "Yeah,bye I guess."Cole responded watching Nya leave

* * *

AAnd ending it here lol BTW, what should Nya's eye color be,BTW Cole's eye color is gray,Kai's is a brown,Wu's is a gold,Lloyd's is green,Zane's is a light blue

Who am I missing?


	6. Second first Kiss

After

Nya held an ice pack to her head,"Thanks Kai." When Kai saw Cole leaning in the doorway he said,"I think I'll leave you two to talk. " Nya looked behind her and saw Cole move aside to let Kai through,"You okay?"Nya nodded, Cole sat next to Nya,"Um... That's good..." Is all Cole could say,"It is."Cole realized that Nya's hand was on his,he took a silent deep but breathe before holding Nya's hand, Cole leaned in and kissed Nya.

* * *

Before

Cole was walking over to Chen's noodle with Nya,Kai,Zane,and Jay,and they ordered their food, but Zane ordered take out before leaving,"I guess Zane's in a hurry." Jay joked,"Guess you could say that..." Kai mumbled,"What?" Jay asked confused, "Nothing!" Kai responded swiftly before whispering, "Wait till Nya's not around to save your hide." Jay laughed awkwardly and scooted away from Kai a bit,"Haha, I am so _**DOOMED**_." Jay said out loud,"Yes,yes you are Jay."Cole responded blankly. (In the middle of Ninjago city,one of Luna's dragons is causing a problem and as in problem sleeping on the roads. Guess what one it is from these answers - A:Bigimdona B:Sweet C:Ghost D:Mist E:Fog F:Steam or G:None of the above . the dragon will not be described so you must guess,answer in the next chapter!)

After an hour Zane returns,"A dragon is in the middle the city, it appears to be sleeping."

"Does it belong to anyone?"Kai asked,Zane shrugged," Let's go then!" Cole said eagerly

Zane was right,the dragon was sleeping,"I will try and find the owner." Zane said flying off on his elemental dragon. The others tried to wake the dragon and get it off the road. They succeeded in waking it,which was a big mistake. The dragon was grumpy very grumpy and started to attack them. Nya got knocked on the her and Cole was trying to protect her from another attack,when Zane returned with Luna,"Whoa!"Luna said running in front of Cole and stopping the dragon's attack,"Easy!"She said holding her hands out to the dragon,"It's okay..." The dragon rested it's muzzle in Luna's hands, Luna looked at the color around the dragon's neck, "Sorry for the trouble my dragon has caused,I'll take it home right now." She said mounting the dragon and leaving.

* * *

So what dragon did you guess?


	7. Secrets to be kept

Kai came back and his jaw drops to the ground,"What the FUCK!" Is all Kai could say,"Uh...?"Is all Cole could say,while Nya had a blush on her face,"Kai. Please don't be mad." Nya said looking Kai in the eyes,"I'm... not mad," he said smiling,"I'm actually happy for you,I guess..." Kai looked away for a moment and said,"Your secret is safe with me." Kai winked before leaving. Cole smiled at Nya who smiled back.

* * *

Next day.

Cole was the first up,which was unusual scene he is usually the last to wake up. Cole got dressed for the day, before going to visit Nya. Nya opened the door before he could knock, Nya opened the door,"Hi Cole." She said with a smile, Cole smiled back,"Well we're the first two up,what should we do?"Cole said crossing his muscular arms,"Well,I think Zane was up first."Nya said looking Cole In his eyes,"I think that Zane is hiding something." Cole responded. Jay came out of his room,yawning,Good morning, I'm gonna eat breakfast in my room." Nya looked past Cole with a confused look on her face,"Why?"Jay responded, " Last night I had a dream where KAI BURNED MY HEAD OFF!"Cole held back laughter which came out as a muffled laugh,"Don't laugh at me! How would you like it if Kai wanted to burn off your head?!"Kai came out of his room,"What's going on?" Jay screamed,ran into the kitchen and ran back to his room with a random box of cereal still screaming till he indeed his room. Kai watched confused till Nya explained, "He has a dream where you burned his head off." Cole then bursted out laughing and so did Kai,"I'm not mad at him anymore." He said once he stopped laughing.

* * *

A few hours later.

Kai went into Nya's room only to find Cole with her,"Guys." Kai said. Nya and Cole looked over at Kai,"What is it big brother?" Nya asked,Kai walked into the room,"You know how Zane hasn't been around much?" Cole responded, "Yeah,he spends time with that friend of his a lot..." Kai shook his head,"That friend of his is actually his girlfriend... " Nya interrupted,"Wait!What?" She said surprised, "Let me finish and no,I don't know how long they've been together. Well... Zane told me she's pregnant."

* * *

Three hours later

"I wonder what we'll learn today,other than the fact that Jay is scared of Kai." Cole said with a chuckle,"If he ever leaves his room."Nya laughed, "Their are secrets to be kept." Cole said quietly to Nya.

* * *

So, I had to retype the ending three time cuze of a loading problem -_- also it might take me longer to type the stories cuze part of my tablet screen isn't working right now


	8. MMM questions answered

No Cole won't make Nya pregnant

Yes Jay will find out and he will be very pissed off


	9. A fight is brewing

Jay's POV

Jay was heading towards Nya's room to try and get back together with her, but when he opened the door he saw Cole kissing **HIS** girl. Jay slowly backed away from the door and closing it. Jay then walked over to Kai's room and walked in without knocking. He found Kai snoring in his bed,"Kai! Wake up!" Jay said shaking Kai awake,"What?!" Kai said pushing Jay away from him. Rubbing his eyes,Kai looked angrily at Jay,"Why'd you wake me up?! It's... " Kai looked at the clock on his phone, "...I'm going back to sleep." Jay took Kai's blanket off,"Not yet!"Jay said before Kai could complain,"Tell me! "Jay said looking angrily into Kai's eyes," Tell you what?"Kai asked lifting an eyebrow, Jay grew hysterical,"Don't tell me you don't know!" The look on Kai's face grew even more confused, "About Nya and Cole being together!" Kai rolled his eyes and said,"Your just now finding out?" Jay nodded,"Well get used to it. They're dating now,and if I remember correctly, you dumped Nya,so you shouldn't care right?"Jay's jaw dropped,"It's...not right!"Kai took his blanket back from Jay and pushed him out of his room. Jay looked back at Kai before he slammed the door in his face.

Jay was not a happy camper,he stormed up to Nya's room and bursted in surprising Cole and Nya,"Jay!" Nya said surprised,Cole moved closer to Nya,"What do you want? " Cole asked lookin Jay in his blue eyes," I can believe this!" Jay said lightning sparking from his hands," Stop being jeal- "Before Cole could finish speaking,Jay hit him with lightning.(have you heard of Geokinesis/Terrakinesis? Well,The user is able to manipulate and generate rocks, dust, and earth. They can also control massive amounts of earth.)

"Your gonna regret that!" Cole spat(Okay tbh,imo Cole actually has about a 70% chance to win I'll explain in next chapter)

* * *

Yes,short,I lost a bit a motivation to type fanfiction but I must continue!


	10. Jay vs Cole again

When Jay hit Cole with lightning he make a hole in Nya's wall BTW I decided that Luna is the master of wind :v xD,also,should Cole have his Rx form?Also Cole is the tallest ninja :V

* * *

Lloyd,Kai,Zane, and Nya rushed out onto the deck of the bounty,"Cole! Are you okay?" Lloyd asks running over to Cole who pushed Lloyd away so he didn't get hit by Jay's lightening, " This is my fight!" Cole said standing up. Lloyd and Zane looked at Nya and Kai for answers,"Jay is jealous that Cole is now dating Nya." Kai answered before they could ask. Cole quickly got back on his feet. Jay leaped towards Cole,"Your gonna regret taking Nya!" Jay said throwing lightning at Cole who dodged the attack.

Cole punched Jay in his chest sending him flying off the bounty. _Jay's lucky that the bounty is not in the air right now!_

"I going to leave to see my friend...I heard recently got a text that one of their friends is giving birth today." Zane sad slowly backing away and then leaving the scene. Lloyd shrugged while Kai looked a bit uncomfortable.

Cole towered over Jay,grabbing him by his shirt,and punched Jay into a tree. Nya had ran after Cole and Jay,but kept a fair distance away from the fight. Cole hit Jay with rocks,but Jay recovered quickly. Jay struck Cole with lightning that sent him flying into Nya,"Are you okay?"Nya asked Cole with worried hazel eyes,"Look out!"Cole said pushing Nya out of the way and blocked the lighting bolt that came their way. Cole then rushed over to Nya to see if she was okay. When he reached her,he kissed her,"Wish me luck." Cole said helping Nya to her feet.

"You stole her once and now twice!" Jay said making him unreasonable, "Jay! Stop!" Nya said going in front of Cole. Jay looked angrily at Nya," Jay,you made your decision to break up with me,and I'm and love with Cole! You can't change that!." Nya said with tears in her eyes,"What ever you saw in the first spinjizu master's cave,it was all wrong! Can't you see that? "Cole help Nya's hand looking defiantly at Jay who looked defeated," Fine."Jay said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

I procrastinated too much in the making of this chapter xD #TeamCole or #TeamJay


	11. Sneak peek

It's been three years scene that battle happened,and maybe it was time to ask.

* * *

"So you really are gonna do it?" Kai asked Cole who was holding a box with a ring in it,"Yes. But I don't know when."Cole said awkwardly, "Ha ha good luck." Kai said laughing,"Nya will love the ring."Kai commented,"Yeah! Only because you helped pick it out." Cole joked.

* * *

Just a sneak peek for now updating for a long time xD


	12. Need yo help

I need your guys help and ideas!

I have lot a lot of motivation and ideas for the story,so I would love some help.

In the reviews give me your ideas,suggestions, act and I just might add them in the chapters (you have a 90℅ chance of having your idea in the chapter)


	13. Your ideas are in

Thank you all for your ideas! The my fav one is,I quote from a guest

"Instead of the cliche date, you can make him propose durning a rock climb with Nya. She is exicted cause she actually climbed an entire mountain while for Cole it's his hobby. She doesn't suspect anything cause Cole wanted to show her what his favorite hobby is. When she amazed by the mountain view Cole proposes and she gets more excited and says yes"

Thanks for you're ideas :D


	14. Rock climbing surprise

It's been three years scene that battle happened,and maybe it was time to ask.

* * *

"So you really are gonna do it?" Kai asked Cole who was holding a box with a ring in it,"Yes. But I don't know when."Cole said awkwardly, "Ha ha good luck." Kai said laughing,"Nya will love the ring."Kai commented,"Yeah! Only because you helped pick it out." Cole joked,"Yeah, Nya's gonna love it." Jay said cringing slightly,"Just get over it already!" Kai snapped noticing Jay's cring.

* * *

"Nya!" Cole called out his girlfriend's name,"Yes Cole?"Nya answered walking up to Cole. Jay sulked past the couple to his room with his head down,"Uh? Okay?" Lloyd looked a bit confused but didn't want to question it,"So Nya,I want to take to on a date and show you my favorite hobby." Cole said awkwardly when Jay had walked past, "Okay! When?" She asked,"How about...three hours from now?" He said unsure,"Works for me!" Nya said smiling,"See ya then" she said kissing Cole's cheek.(I'm so giddy right now :D also idk how to explain dates so I do my best to improvise)

* * *

Three hours later

"Have fun yo two !" Lloyd called out as Nya and Cole left for their date.

"Ready to go rock climbing?" Cole asked Nya,"Yes." Nya nodded. They both started to climb,with Cole helping Nya every now and then and taking short breaks. When they finally reached the top,Nya was in awe,"Wow! The view is amazing! " she said then turned to Cole, "Nya there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Cole got down on one knee,"Will you marry me?"he asked hold in the box that had the ring,"Yes!" She said hugging Cole.

* * *

Woot woot! If you notice that some chapters are missing it's cuze I removed them cx


	15. Not the end

Don't tell me you thought that was the last chapter!?

Hope their is more to add like the wedding and Nya possibly getting pregnant so hold on to your horses! More chapters a head!

* * *

What should happen in the wedding?

Where should the wedding be?

Should I brining Luna and her twins?(one girl one boy names are Rose and Hero they don't have elemental powers)

What other elemental masters should I add?

* * *

Last few things

If you have an OC you want me to add,I will

If you have any questions, they'll be answered when I have time!


	16. The wedding

Hayo! Thank you those who have kept reading the story,MMM,YinYangBroandSis,A guest that reviews,Luna and her twin children will be at the wedding

* * *

When Cole and Nya got back from climbing,they told everyone that they were getting married,and so the wedding plans begin.

"So,who are we gonna invite." Cole asked moving closer to Nya's side. Nya was looking at some wedding dresses that Zane's girlfriend made. Zane had told the team about his kids and girlfriend, they where uncomfortable at first but go used to Zane not being around as much as he used to be.

"How about Luna and her kids?" Nya suggested holding up one dress,"What do you think of this dress?" She asked showing Cole a long red dress with some beautiful embroidery on the bottom,the dress seemed to have small tints of black.

"I love it." He said kissing Nya,"And yes we'll invite Luna and her kids. Who else?" He asked,"And who's gonna be your bridesmaid'?" He added.

Nya sighed and shook her head no,"And have you picked who's gonna be your best man?" Nya asked Cole.

"Kai." Cole answered simply.

"I think we should invite P.I.X.A.L , Skylor,hmm maybe some of the people who review on the story." Nya said thinking, "MMM,a Guest that reviews, Yin(and Sis) and Yang(Bro)?" She added unsure.

"Okay,I'll send them the invitation and Zane can tell Luna." Cole said writing down the invitations.

"Glad that's settled,now time to decide who my bridesmaid should be." Nya said leaving Cole to write down the invitations.

* * *

Nya was walking to Chen's noodle shop and saw Skylor(not gonna bother describing her.)

"Hay Nya," Skylor said waving to her as she walked over,"How are the wedding plans going?" She asked her.

"They are going good,I have decided who the bridesmaids are gonna be." Nya responded taking a seat. Skylor looked more interested,"Who are they gonna be?" She asked,"They are gonna be Luna,PIXEL,Yin,and you." Nya responded,"And I'm sure Luna's gonna invite some of her friends and family too." She added.

"Wait a minute! Who's Yin?" Skylor asked confused.

"Yin is a writer who pm the writer of this story and they talk a lot." Nya said rolling her eyes. Skylor was quiet for a minute or two before nodding,"See ya at the wedding." Nya said leaving the noodle shop.

* * *

"We should invite some of the elemental masters." Cole said once Nya returned from the noodle shop.

"You're right, who should we invite?" Nya agreed

"Defiantly Karlof,Turner,Neuro,and Shade. Hell with how about all of them." Cole said smiling. Nya nodded,"Great now gotta write up more invitations!" Cole groaned reluctantly.

" Don't worry I'll help." Nya giggled grabbing some papers,pencils,and envelopes.

A few hours later all the envelopes where filled out.

* * *

Everybody was running about trying to get things ready for the wedding.

"You think things will go well?" Nya asked as PIXEL helped her put on her dress,"I am sure things will go well." PIXEL turned to look at Luna who was holding the hands of he children, "What are their names?" Nya asked Luna.

"Their names are Hero and Rose." Luna said smiling. PIXEL looked away from Luna jealousy showing in her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder,"Come on and lighten up,it a wedding." Luna said then leaving along with her daughter and son.

All the elemental masters where here and taking their seats,the guests where sitting the the front,"Hi MMM." Yin and Yang greeted the reader.

"Hi,I'm so excited to be in the story!"MMM said happily

" Can't wait for it to start!" Yang said,"And go up their! You're one of the bridesmaid. " Yang added

"You are one of the best man!' Yin said ," I better put get a dress on."

"I'm glad I'm one of his best man." MMM said going over to the wedding arch and standing on the left waiting for the wedding to star

* * *

An hour later

"I'm so nervous mom." Nya said breathing hard.

"Oh it's just wedding day nerves,just take a deep breath and try and calm down." Maya said ,"Gotta go,you got this." Maya said kissing her daughter's head and left.

Nya did as her mom suggested and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Ray's voice came from behind her,. Nya nodded,and Ray lead her down the aisles to Cole who looked as nervous as she did.

The priest started once Ray walked to the side. They said their vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."the priest said.

Nya and Cole kissed.

* * *

Weddings always makes me cry :,D


End file.
